Apart and Finally Together Again
by Mackenzie098
Summary: It has a sucky title because I couldn't think of a better one. Anyways Soul has left on a mission with Kid(New Lord Death) for 3 years. When they come back Soul atomatically wants to find his miester/secret love but one problem, he can't find out who she is. What's going on with the gang? Will Soul ever find his miester? Drama/Lemon (after a few chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer and I do not own anything. FYI: In this story Soul and Maka have moved into a bigger apartment.**

 **Maka's POV**

It's been 3 days since we found out the news, none of us were happy about. Who would be happy if your friend left for a 2-year long mission. Soul was leaving tomarrow, with Kid for 2 years. I couldn't be mad at him I mean I'm the one who turned him into a Death Scythe in the first place and Kid is the now Lord Death. Now Soul has to go on missions with either me or Kid. To say I wasn't jealous would be a lie, I mean honestly how would Soul feel if I had a second weapon partner. Even if I had one I couldn't keep them because Soul'll kill them the minute he meets him to keep his spot as my favorite and **only** weapon. I smiled at the thought.

"Maka...what are you smiling about?"

I turned from my book to face the 14-year-old next to me. He was on the couch laying in his 'cool' position, wearing his black 'manband', grey t-shirt and black sweat-pants.

"Nothing...I was just thinking" I answered closing my book as a cue to say 'answer now or be ignored later'

"Oh, ok" Soul paused before adding "What were you thinking about?"

I frowned "I was thinking about how much I'm going to miss my weapon/best friend for 2 years"

He looked at me confused "If your going to miss me so much, why were you smiling?"

"Because (I smirked) I was thinking about how happy I'll be when we re-unite"

Soul grinned his signature grin "Yeah I bet we'll both be glad that the hell is over, and besides..." He paused looking away from the tv and at me "i'm pretty sure it'll be easy for me to find you, all I have to look for is a flat-chested girl sitting in a corner with a book"

I flushed red from anger "MAKA..."

"Shi-"

"Chop" I sent my dictionary that I always hide in my secret hiding place (In case someone deserves a Maka-Chop), seriously he can't have one conversation with me without being insulting.

I frowned and sighed I'm going to miss this idiot a lot tomarrow.

* * *

 _The next day_

I woke up at 7:30 an hour later than usually. Today was Saturday, the day Soul was leaving for 2 years. I sighed he was leaving with Kid at 12 , I wouldn't be able to see him or Kid for 2 years. I got out of my bed and changed into my everyday clothe. I then went to the kitchen and began cooking breakfeast. WHen I finished I set up the table with 3 plates for me, Soul and Blair. Blair.

"HOLY SHIT!" I said alound when a thought came to me. With no Soul in the house that means that sex-crazed kitty may have to find another playdate. I started to think about all the boys she'll be bringing home, into her room, fucking. I scolded myself for forgetting.

I finished setting the table, naturally Blair in cat-form transformed into a human to sit in her seat and wait for Soul to come out so she can eat. I went to Soul's room door and knocked. When I didn't get a response I entered, "Soul, wake up it's Saturdey and breakfast's ready"

"Nnhh...five more minutes" He said

I sghed and then smiled "Oh well I guess I'm going to have to eat all the bacon I made by myself" Leaning against his doorframe

"I'm up" He yelled before adding "Hey,bookworm, you should get out of my room so I can change, unless (He grinned) you want to watch me"

"You're lucky I swore not to Maka-chop you today" I yelled before slamming his door close behind me

After a few minutes Soul came out. thanked me for the food, and we all ate our pancakes,eggs and bacon talking.

When everyone was done I got all the plates and put them in the sink, about to wash them, when suddenly my phone rang. I took it out of my pocket and looked at the Caller I.D only to see it was Kid.

"Hello" I said answering it

"Maka, it's me Kid"

"I know I have Caller I.D" I said matter-of-factly

"Oh..." He said embarrased

"Yeah" I said

"Anyways I need you to come to the Death Room"

"What for" I asked curiously

"It's something extremely imporant. I can't tell you over the phone, so please come alone"

"Alright, I'll bite, I'll be over there as quickly as possible"

"Thank you" He paused "I'll be awaiting you're arrival. Bye!"

"Bye" I said hanging up

"Soul! I'm going to the Death Room so please do the dishes" I said slipping my shoes on

He grunted a fine in response before I shut the door.

* * *

 _At the Death Room_

"Kid I'm here!' I said once I saw him. He's slowly getting over his symmetry and currently had his back facing me.

"Great, you made it" He said turning to face me

"Why'd you call me here Kid?" I asked once I was standing 6 feet away from him

"As you know Soul is your weapon" 'No shit' I thought "But he is also a Death Scythe so that means he'll be absent at most times"

Is he...Is he planning on taking Soul away from me? My mind started to panic.

"To me it would seem unfair to leave the greatest meister of this academy's history weapon-less at any times so, if you'll accept, I'd like to make you an offer"

"What kind of offer"

"i'm offering you a temporary weapon"

"A temporary weapon?!"

"Yes just how Soul has me as a second miester, you'll have a(n) temporary weapon assigned to you during Soul's absence, afterall I can't leave my best miester and friend weapon-less" He paused "So what do you say"

"Um..."

"Great I already found the only other person in the school who can match your wavelength, his name is Damien, he'll meet you on Friday at the Death Cafe at 8:00" He said excitedly (Probably because he had to say 8)

"Ok, bye Kid?" I quetioned trying to excuse myself

"Bye" When he said that I quickly ran home

* * *

 _11:50_

I was standing at the hallway watching him finish checking if he packed everything. When I got home we spent the entire day together. Watching tv, going to the park, ect. I couldn't help but feel sad that Soul was leaving, he is my best friend and weapon after all. I haven't told him about the temporary weapon thing I don't want him getting mad at me before minutes before he leaves for 2 years, I decided to let Kid tell him for me. I heard a knock on the frontdoor. "Soul it's time to go" I heard a voice say. I walked forward until I was a foot away from Soul

"Give me a minute okay, Kid" Soul said turning to face me

I gave him a hug before pulling away and saying "I'm gonna miss you"

"Yea, I'll miss you too"

We gave eachother one final hug before pulling apart "See you in 2 years and remember to be safe"

"I will, and besides 2 years not that long"

"Bye Maka" He said opening the front door

"Bye Soul" I said quietly as he shut the door

* * *

 _3 days later_

Blair is driving me CRAZY! She keeps on bugging me for a makeover. She walked in on me 2 days ago when I was getting dressed after a shower and saw my breasts and curves that I hide with my thick shirt, thick sweatervest and sportsbra. When she saw me she went INSANE! Trying to grab my boobs to see if they're real, OF COURSE THEY'RE REAL! What's worst is that she told Blackstar,Liz,Patty and Tsubaki, now the girls are pratically begging me to let them give me a makeover. We were all hanging out at my house and they were all near me begging.

"FINE!" I yelled having enogh "I'll let you make me over"

"Really?!" Blair said ecited

"What are we allowed to do?" Tsubaki said asking for rules

"Anything, throw cloth out of my closet, make me get a pedi-mani and a wax, make me get a tattoo, ect. the only thing your not allowed to do is make me dye my hair

They all squealed

"First things first" Liz said making herself the 'boss' of this operation "You are ban from Maka-chopping people and wearing pigtails for life"

"Fine" I grumbled taking my dictionary out of my hiding place and pulling the scrunchies out of my hair

"Alright girls time to go throw all of her cloth out, Tsubaki get the garbage bags, Patty, Blair look for ever outfit that looks baggy and dosen't look apealing and throw it out"

"What is your god going to do"

"You and me are going to judge her outfits in the stores, while they clean her closet" She paused "Let's go!"

* * *

 _8 hours later_

Liz had taken me to a nail salon to get a pedi and mani also a wax, she and Blackstar took me to at least 15 different stores, some where make-up, others clothing and my least favorite stuffed all the clothe they chose into my closet. I was currently in my room Liz didn't show me anything that she has bought so I have no idea what I'm wearing, plus the fact she blindfolded me and handed me the clothe. i currently had something wrapped around me so I can't look down and see my outfit. She was currently applying make-up on my face while everyone was currently waiting in the living room for the 'reveal'.

"There" Liz said taking a step back to examine her work "Perfect"

She handed me a hand mirror, letting me examine myself. I looked HOT. "What do you think?"

"I like it"


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry to say but this is going to be a short chapter because I felt like I needed to add this. Disclaimer I don't own anything.**

 _1 year later_

 **Soul's Pov**

I frowned at the news aparentally this mission was going to last for 2 more years. I was so looking foward to seeing Maka again. Maka. She's the love of my life, so what if she dosen't look attractive to certain boys (Their loss) but the boys that are attractived to her are the ones he worries about. Before coming to this mission he was his loves protector or 'guard dog' if you will. He would usually go to his miester's locker when she was to busy talking to Tsubaki and throw all the love letters and partner requests away. Who cared if that was uncool. Maka was _his_ woman and will always be. He made sure to eliminate the competition who had the guts to even _try_ to date her. He would beat up any bastard who had the guts to come _near_ her. Soul already knew from the day he met her, she was **his**. From that day he wanted her, he needed her ever since that day, he's only been holding himself back because he was sures he would never do anything like _that_ at a young age.

He grinned at the thought of finally having her made his, it"ll be pleasurable. Right before he remembered to call Maka, his woman. "Hello" a sleepy voice asked

"Hey sleepy should I call later?"

"Soul!" She said excited after all he hadn't called in 3 months

"Easy with the excitment" He chuckled before adding "You miss me that much"

"Possibly more" She said

Soul froze, what she just said...sounded dirty in his mind. He had to bite his lip with his shark teeth to restrain himself from going home and taking her. He shook his head "Anyways I have bad news"

"What is it?" She said. He could pratically feel her frown

He sighed "My mission got extended I won't be home for another 2 years"

"Oh..." She said sadly "Well I guess that's 2 more years of missing you and 2 more to feel excited on seeing you again" She said trying to cheer both him and herself up

"Yeah" He mumbled "So what have you been up to?"

"Nothing much just the usual. You?"

"Same" Kid beckoned him to turn the phone off "Anyways I gotta go bye"

"Bye" She responded before hanging up

 **I know, I know it was short but I felt like I had to add this. Anyways the rest of the Story will be in Soul's POV. BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've already mentioned that the rest of this story'll be in Soul's POV! Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

 **Soul's POV**

 _2 years later_

I was walking down the sidewalk of my community (after I parked my bike in a safe place of course) I noticed that the female neighbors were staring at me blushing, and I don't blame them I've filled out quite nicely. I had abs that can be seen with a shirt on, I looked like a male model from one of those teen magazines **(A/N Sorry don't know how to describe boys)**. I would never date any of those girls because 1.) They only like me for my looks and because I'm a Death Scythe 2.) I already have a woman and _she's_ the only one _want_. I'm pretty sure my woman looks hotter than she did when I left (I grinned at the thought). But since she got hotter that must mean even more boys are after her. To bad for them because she's mine and I don't plan on sharing her. When I got my front door I say a note on the front:

 _'To Blair:_

 _I've left with Tsubaki, Black Star, Liz and Patty to go on a vacation/camping. I'll be back on Monday at about 5:00 p.m, all of your stuff is in your room how you left it. Tell Travis I said Hi!, have fun, be safe and remember stay happy bye! -Maka'_

I slightly frowned over the fact that I wouldn't be able to see her til tomorrow. I then noticed there was more to the note:

 _'To Damien:_

 _I'm camping so turn the fuck around. I'm not in my apartment so you have no business here. I mean seriously breaking into my apartment almost every day, I've changed the locks at least 5 times this month, what the Hell! How do you break in so easily? Do I need to get a dog or something? Stop. Breaking. In. Anyways I'll be back on Monday, you'll see me at school. Don't break in! Bye! -Maka_

 _P.S. I'm pretty sure you ignored everything I just said I repeat Don't. Break. In. If you don't then I'll bake you cookies and let you choose all the missions for the days I've been gone. Oh and worry because I'm on vacation with Tsubaki, Patty, Liz and Black*Star/My God/ My wing-nigga Bye!'_

I gritted my teeth. Damien. Maka's temporary weapon. How dare he...How dare he break into **his** miester's and his apartment. He'll definitely have to pay for this later. He turned his finger into a mini-scythe to pick the lock. Once I heard the door unlock I entered, closed the door behind me and looked around. The apartment looked slightly different I noticed the living room no longer had a bookshelf. Everything looked clean. I sat on the couch and signed I guess I'll have to wait to see Maka tomorrow.

* * *

 _5:00 p.m._

I was bored. This is impossible I'm watching t.v. and I'm bored! I opened the window because it was to warm. I then decided to try calling Black*Star, he might have some funny things to say.

'Ring, Ring' "Hello?" A voice said

"Hey Black*Star. It's me Soul"

"Why ya calling, gonna extend the mission?"

"No" I said feeling guilty "I'm actually at home right now"

"Really?" He said sounded excited and slightly surprised

'Yeah, hey is Maka with-" All of the sudden something came out of the open window and collided with the couch. All of the sudden I saw some someone rolling towards me, they then hit my leg right before rolling was in my lap. The brown was leaning out of my lap and towards the floor next to me.

"I won" A gorgeous voice announced holding they're hands in the air for their victory

I took a closer look at the person and saw that it was a girl and as much I'd hate to admit it she was **hot**. She had nice super long chocolate brown hair that had the tips in voluming curls. Her skin was so perfect, not a pimple or scratch in sight. She had big gorgeous emerald green eyes. Long eyelashes so long that I could feel them and my face was at least an inch away from hers. Sweet perfect rose pink lips. She had the biggest boobs I've ever seen at least 3 sizes bigger than Blair. She had a perfect hourglass shape, perfectly flat stomach. Nice _delicious_ looking hips that went _perfectly_ with her boobs and hourglass shape. The most attractive thing about her were her legs. Her legs were hairless and looked like they go on for days, what man _wouldn't_ appreciate her sexiness? _'Argh stop thinking like that Soul you already have a women remember?'_ She was wearing a gray tank top that had that said 'Down &Dirty' in black print, black ripped up shorts, fishnet leggings, 2 dark silver chains as bracelets on her left arm and one clear silver on the right. she had a necklace but I couldn't see further than the silver chain. She also had a black slightly ripped up backpack on her back. The last thing she had on were black converse. For some reason I couldn't see her soul, she must have her soul barrier on.

"Damn" I looked over and saw a boy who looked like he was sulking. He had dark black hair, clear electric blue eyes. He was very muscular and at least an centimeter shorter than me. He was wearing a red leather jacket, under it was a white t-shirt, he had on black ripped up jeans and black converse. He had his soul barrier on too.

He looked up to see the girl but he noticed me "Um...there's a guy here"

"Really? Where?" She said looking around at any where but me. Meanwhile me and the guy sweat-dropped could she really not see me.

The guy sighed "You're sitting on him"

"Huh" She mumbled before looking down and seeing that what he said was true. She looked up into my eyes. "Oops. Sorry sir but we must have broken into the wrong apartment, we were racing to my apartment Right?" She said looking at the boys.

It was silent for a minute before I asked "What's going on?"

"Oh sorry sir" She got off my lap and went five feet in front of me, the guy siding besides her, before she turned around to face me "You see were a miester-weapon pair, and my weapon here has a special ability"

"Like what?" I asked curious

She smiled, before the guy explained with a smirk on his face "Glad you asked, anyways I can give my miester super speed in battle but if they practice they can get super speed out of battle. That's what this one did (The girl smiled) and I'm glad because now I have a speed rival. I mean seriously I could cream anyone in a race in a second, that's what it means to be able to run faster than the speed of light, but in a race with this girl in it (He pointed to her) i'm the one who get's creamed."

"His second ability is to me the coolest, we could read each others thoughts"

"So you know what he's thinking at all times?"

"Yep" She said with a smile

I smirked and looked at the guy "That must be torture for you"

The guy guiltily nodded, looking slightly annoyed the girl said "Anyways, sorry for breaking in we'll be on our way."

Before I can say bye they both were out of my living room. I blinked before I remembered I was still in a call with Black*Star "Sorry BS but 2 people just broke into my apartment"

"I know I heard their voices anyways...about the girl was she hot?"

I rolled my eyes of course Black*Star would ask that "Yeah, super"

"How'd she look?"

"She had chocolate brown hair and emerald green eyes, she has the body of any mans dreams"

"Hmm...sounds like her" Black*Star mumbled

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing anyways Maka and the girls went shopping. We're coming home tonight so see you at school."

"See you at school" I said before hanging up


	4. Chapter 4

**Still Soul's Pov. Disclaimer:I own nothing**

I woke up at 7:00, went to the kitchen and ate cereal right before I went to my room to get dressed. Since I was a Death Scythe I had to look, according from Kid, 'formal'. So I put on what I thought looked formal enough. I wore a black suit jacket, red tie, white t-shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers. I then got on my bike and drove to school. I parked my bike right before I walked through the hallways. A lot of people were mumbling things like:

"Is that?"

"He finished his mission"

"That means he must be looking for his miester"

I didn't bother hearing their gossip. When I first became a Death Scythe Kid said that he'd like for both me and him to at least go to our homeroom. So I automatically went to the EAT class when the bell rung. I went inside and saw a guy talking to the people in front of and behind him, when he finished they looked at me before nodding. I sat down before I looked to see the people around me. I didn't see Kid anywhere so i supposed he was in the Death Room. I sighed today was going to be boring.

* * *

 _5 minutes in class_

All of the sudden the doors opened revealing the same girl from yesterday. Except the only difference was her outfit and the make-up she wore. She had her thigh length hair down. She had a nice red lipstick that complimented her skin tone. She had on a dark blue slightly ripped up jean button-up jacket that was buttoned (except the first one to show cleavage) so I couldn't tell if she had a shirt under or not, a black mini skirt, 2 black and silver belts one around her waist the other hung from her right, black fishnet leggings and black knee-length converse

"Huh...you're late today Lightning Strike" Stein said rolling near the center of the room

"I'm not late, I got called to the Death Room, here's a note" She said handing it to him

Stein studied it for a second before saying "Alright, take your seat"

She walked over and she sat next to me. I looked at her surprised and before I could comment I saw someone nudge her shoulder. As she turned her head to face the person, I looked past her and saw that it was the boy from yesterday. The boy didn't say anything but I saw a smirk on his face. I could tell that they must have been using their telepathic link. The girl faced the front of the room rolling her eyes. I saw a playful glint in his eyes right before the girl's head snapped back to glare at him. He immediately put his hands in the air in a surrendering motion right with fear in his eyes. The girl sighed, then smirked in victory right before she pulled out a I-phone 6 and start playing a game on it. The guy eyed her before slowly and carefully lowering his hands. He put on headphones and listened to music for the entire class. Meanwhile I sat there bored out of my mind.

* * *

 _30 min._

The bell finally rung. I left the rush of students to go back to the Death Room.

* * *

 _In the Death Room_

"Oi, Kid I'm here" I said when I got to the center

"Great, now that your here...want to watch the top miester-weapon pair?"

"Sure I guess, as long as their cool"

"Great let's watch them"

...And with that the Death mirror turned on and showed an image.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**

* * *

The image became clearer and I saw 2 blurs rushing so fast the mirror almost couldn't track them almost. The blurs stopped in front of the mission board. Revealing both the same girl and boy.

"Hey Kid, what are their names?" I asked wanting to find a name to fit

"Sorry to say but the girl asked me this morning not to reveal to you their real names"

"Why not" I said feeling slightly angry

"It's none of your business and besides" he paused to look at me with a mischievous smirk on his face "I said their real names, nothing about their nicknames."

Dumbfounded I asked "What are they?"

"The girl's Lightning Strike and the boy Super Sonic"

I turned back to the screen.

"So ya, choose the missions yet?" 'Lightning Strike' asked standing to the side

"Just need to find one more" 'Super Sonic' said looking at the missions holding 5 request plates in his hand "Ahh," He said reaching to get one "Perfect" He said before placing it in the piles in his arms

'Ya, know the rules, pass me half' Lightning Strike thought with one hand out

"Huh?" I said looking at Kid

'Do I have to?' Super Sonic thought

"I upgraded the Death Mirror so we can track them and hear their telepathic connection" Kid explained

"Okay" I said turning back to the mirror, this can get interesting

'No you don't, if you want a problem' She thought sternly with her eyes narrowed and hands on her hips. A image came up above her head in thought bubbles showing images of vicious things.

'Did I think 'Do I have to?' I meant to think take as many as you want' Super Sonic thought holding the mission request plates to her

'Thank-you' She took 3 before saying "See that wasn't so hard, now was it?"

"N-No" He said probably just giving her the answer she wanted

"So what mission's did you pick?" She said looking at the plates in her hands

"Some good ones" He said with a smile "So, you ready to get to work?"

She smiled back "I was born ready"

'Hey you didn't pick a pervy mission like you usually do, did you?' Lightning Strike thought

'Nah, I decided to give you a break from acting prostitute' He thought smirking

"No way" She said putting her hands on her hips "If your doing a pervy mission I'd rather act stripper"

"Oh, why's that? There the same thing, you entertain guys for money." He said flatly

"No. Prostitutes get money for having sex with guys and strippers get paid for making them horny. I could get a guy horny just by saying 'hi' to them." She said holding up her finger to lecture him. Super Sonic raised an eyebrow challenging her.

At the time a guy just so happened to be passing by. She grabbed his shoulder and turned him to face her. "Hi Kyle" She said with a smile

Automatically Kyle got a nosebleed "See" She said as Kyle fell on the floor behind her unconscious due to blood lost.

'I think you killed him' Super Sonic said kneeling on the floor to poke Kyle

'No I didn't, not unless we drag him to the nurse. You grab his legs and I'll grab his arms.' She thought grabbing his arms while Super Sonic grabbed his legs

'What speed are we running?'

'We're carrying someone so I think normal person speed'

'You really know how to torture me, don't 'cha?' Super Sonic thought glaring at her

'Yup' Lightning Strike thought with a mischievous smile on her face

* * *

15 minutes later

"Man that was one of the most boringest things I've done" Lightning Strike said while opening the Health Office's door

Super Sonic came behind her laughing "The teachers reaction when you told her how he became unconscious was worth it"

"Hey Soul" Kid said asking for my attention

"Yeah?"

"Can you get me a soda please" He said

"Sure"

I got up from my seat and went out of the Death Room and into the downstairs hallway to the vending machine. When I got a 2 coke I went back upstairs I saw Lightning Strike and Super Sonic exiting the Death Room. I gave Kid his coke right before we went back to watching them.

"What'd I miss?"

"They got my approval for the missions so I would assume the action starts now"

I smiled before I went back to watching them.


End file.
